


Damages

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sentinel Thursday Challenge, kidnapped Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 06:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is thought to be dead and everyone mourns him, especially Blair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damages

Damages  
By Patt

 

  


[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/albums/i121/PattRose1/?action=view&current=damages.jpg)

  


The man was putting the finishing touches on his basement, getting it ready to hold his hostage and entertain himself for weeks. Jim Ellison had arrested him and didn’t believe him when he said he was innocent and he was sent to prison. It was all Jim Ellison’s fault. He lost his wife, his kids, his house, everything that meant anything to him was now gone. And Jim Ellison was going to pay and so was his little fuck buddy.

Ellison probably thought no one knew about them, but the man had hired a private eye for two days and saw Ellison in pictures with Blair Sandburg and they were kissing and holding each other. Yes, now it was his turn to make Ellison pay for everything he had taken away from him. 

He had the rope and the duct tape for Ellison’s mouth. It didn’t matter because the man had put sound-proofing all over the walls and windows. He was going to make Ellison suffer and suffer for a long while. But the first thing he was going to do was make sure that Blair Sandburg thought Jim Ellison was dead. Then the man was going to photograph the look of loss on Sandburg’s face and show that to Ellison every hour on the hour. Ellison was going to know how horrible it was to lose everything. Then, when he tired of that, he would start hurting Ellison. Yes, he was going to make Ellison hurt like he had never hurt before. The man had brought drills and saws for different ideas he had to torture Ellison. The man found himself smiling, knowing it was almost time.

*

Jim was sitting at work, trying to keep his mind on work instead of his date with Blair that night, when the phone rang. Picking it up, he answered as usual. “Ellison.”

“This is Mark Martin and I’m a friend of Blair Sandburg. He’s been hurt. I can’t move him and he won’t let me call an ambulance. I think his leg is broken. He told me to call you instead. You can find him at 2902 Dakota Lane. I’m going to call an ambulance too, but you’ll probably beat them here,” Martin said quickly. 

“I’ll be right there, tell him to stay calm and I’ll help him when I get there. Thank you for calling me,” Jim replied and hung up the phone swiftly. 

He rushed to Simon’s door and threw it open and said, “I need to go, sir. Sandburg has been hurt. I’ll call from the hospital.”

“Fine, get out of here. Tell him I hope he’s all right. Don’t forget to call,” Simon said as Jim rushed to the elevator and got on. Simon was left to tell everyone that something had happened to Blair. He informed Megan Connor, Brian Rafe, Joel Taggart and Henri Brown. He wanted them to be ready in case Jim needed any help. When it came to Sandburg, Simon wasn’t sure he had seen Jim look that way in years. They all stood around and talked for awhile about what might have happened when the door to the elevator opened and out walked Blair Sandburg. 

“Sandburg, I thought you were hurt somewhere,” Simon barked. 

“What are you talking about, Simon? I’ve been teaching a class all morning, the worst thing that happened to me is a paper cut while grading papers for my students. Who said I was hurt? Where is Jim?”

“How should I know? He said that a friend of yours called and said you had been hurt and needed Jim to come right away,” Simon stated. 

Connor started pacing and said, “This doesn’t sound good for Jimbo.”

“Who would have called him? I was in class all day. He knew that,” Blair said once again. 

Joel put his arm over Blair’s shoulders and said, “We’ll find him. I’m sure it’s a prank or something.”

“Let’s get started now, this entire thing feels really wrong to me,” Henri said, nervously. 

“Tell me about it,” Rafe answered. 

“Look, Jim had just written something on a piece of paper. He must have then written it on a post-it or something. Does this address mean anything to anyone?” Joel asked. 

They all looked at the address and thought about it and then Simon said, “Let’s head over there and get to the bottom of this right now.”

“Sounds good to me, Simon,” Blair said. 

Connor said, “Come on, Sandy, you can ride with me.”

Simon cleared his throat and said, “Sandburg will be riding with me. You ride with Joel, Connor.”

Blair was very nervous about it now, because Simon wanted him to ride with him. Blair knew that Simon must be worried. Blair’s insides were turning around like crazy. 

They all hurried down to the parking garage, put their sirens on and were off to find their fellow officer. Everyone was worried, now. 

When they pulled into the area, they saw the fire engines and the ambulances and were even more worried. 

Simon pulled up in front of the burned down house and slammed on his brakes, threw it into park and was out the door in seconds. He showed his badge to the fire fighter and asked what was going on. 

The fire fighter, Jenner, said, “We’ve got a burned body in the house with some of his effects still able to be read. Who are you looking for?”

“Detective Jim Ellison. He was called here to help a friend but the friend knew nothing about it. Do you know who it is yet?” Simon asked cautiously. 

“Sir, I’m sorry to inform you that the items we found around the charred body are from a Detective Jim Ellison. Jenner pulled the bag out and showed it to Simon. Blair gasped when he saw the badge, the gun and the open wallet with Blair’s half-burnt picture in it. He took off walking to Simon’s car got in and shut the door. Connor and Joel were the next ones to gasp at the items found on the floor around the dead man. 

“Oh my God,” Connor cried, “where is Sandy?”

Simon pointed in the direction of his car. Connor took off for Sandburg right away. She knew he would need someone. 

She threw open the door and said, “Nothing is set in stone, yet, Sandy.”

“Connor, he was here, his things were here and no one has heard from him since he left this morning. I think it’s a safe bet that he’s never coming home again,” Blair said sadly. 

Connor made a small noise and walked away from Blair. Blair knew she was losing it, but he didn’t have time to baby Connor. Jim was Blair’s life, his other half. And now, Jim was ripped from him. Blair knew that there never would be a sadder day in his life. Brown and Rafe were next, trying to hug him and offer comfort, but Blair wouldn’t have any of it. He just wanted to get home, so he could start the grieving process. 

“So, how long before we find out if this was indeed Jim Ellison?” Simon asked. 

“When they finish the autopsy, but there is nothing left in his mouth to identify him with. The burn was very, very hot. And it started at his head,” Jenner said. 

“Will they be able to tell us if he was dead first?” Joel asked. 

Simon was the one to gasp at that question. _What a horrible way to die, if he had been alive._

“The autopsy will be able to tell you all that. They will send the results as soon as they have them, Captain Banks. I’m so sorry for the loss of one of your men,” Jenner said sadly. 

Simon turned to Brown, Rafe, Joel and Connor and said, “Let’s get back to the station and start looking for someone new that just got out of prison that might have had it in for Jim. We all need to stay busy until all of the reports come back. Let me go and talk to Sandburg. I’ll see you all at the station.”

Simon hated his job sometimes. Now he might have to tell William Ellison and anyone else that was close to Jim . _God-damnit. Why couldn’t he have taken someone with him?_

When Simon got to the car, he touched Blair’s hand, but Blair pulled swiftly away from him. 

“Sandburg, we don’t know that it was Jim yet. We need to wait for the results. Is there anything I can do for you?”

“You can take me back to the station so I can get my car,” Blair answered, softly. 

Simon knew at that moment that Blair Sandburg was going to close up and pull away from them all and there was nothing he could do or say, because he would be feeling the same way.

*

“Wake up, Jimmy boy,” the man shouted as he slapped Jim back into the here and now. Jim had been out of it, because of a tranquilizer dart. His head was just spinning and he knew he had to open his eyes. When he did, he wondered who this was and why he had taken him prisoner.

The man yelled again, “You don’t remember me, do you? You lousy fucker. You ruined my life and you don’t even remember my face or name. I’m Chad Spenser. Now do you recall the case?”

Jim shook his head to clear it and said, “I’m afraid not. Tell me what you want.”

“I’m in charge, don’t tell me what to do. First of all, I have some pictures of your friends when they found you burned alive in the house where you went. Your lover-boy just sat in a car the entire time. What a wuss. He couldn’t even try to see your body. And speaking of the body, they’ll never know it wasn’t you. He was the same height as you were and I burned him alive so that they won’t even be able to use the dental records. His poor face, lit up like a bonfire. I took a video and sent it to the station, so they should see it soon.”

“Why are you doing this, Spenser?” Jim really did want to know. 

“You wouldn’t believe me when I told you I was innocent and I had to go to prison. You have no idea what that was like for a man like me. I’ve never done a bad thing in my life until now. Now it’s my job to make your life miserable. And Blair Sandburg is going to get all of the pictures.”

“I’m not the judge or jury. Why me?”

“Oh Ellison, you are so pathetic. By the time we’re done, you’re going to be begging me to kill you,” Spenser said. 

“Who did you put in my place?” Jim asked, suddenly remembering that someone had to have died today. 

“He looked so much like you, it wasn’t even funny. From a distance, it’s you. They are all going to believe it when they see me set you on fire. Poor guy, burned for a long while before he died. It’s entirely your fault.”

“You’re insane, Spenser.” Jim tried to get loose, but the rope was tight and very strong. “I have to go to the bathroom.”

“There is no bathroom for you. You’re not going to be alive that long anyway. But for the time being, you can piss your pants and shit them too. It’s just a little something I thought would make this work even more perfect.”

He came up and shoved a needle into Jim’s neck and Jim was out, just like that.

*

Everyone in the bullpen was looking frantically for something that would help them solve this case.

Brown said, “What about Chad Spenser?”

Simon asked, “What about him? Who is he?”

“Jim arrested him six years ago and he just got out a week ago. He said he was innocent the entire time, but the judge and jury found him guilty and he lost everything. It says here, his wife and children skipped town. He lost his house, his job and his car. Maybe the last six years he planned on hurting Jim,” Brown replied. 

“It sounds like he might be our man. Do we know where we can find him?” Simon wondered aloud. 

“We’re tracking him down through his parole officer right now,” Rafe said. 

“Keep up the good work and let’s hope that we find out it’s not Jim.” Simon started to walk over to his office and a young man came in and said, “Some guy paid me to bring this to you.”

They all swarmed around him, seeing it was a dvd in a bag and showed him the picture of Spenser and he said, “Yeah, that’s the guy. Here you go.” He handed the video to Simon and Simon asked Barkley to keep an eye on the man while they all watched the video. 

 

Once inside his office, Simon put the DVD in and they all sat there and Rafe said, “Oh my God, it is Jim.”

“It’s sort of far away though,” Brown said, hoping that would help. 

Spenser then poured gasoline all over Jim’s head and whispered something to Jim. Jim called out, “I love you, Chief.”

Then the man set Jim on fire and everyone in Simon’s office watched in horror as their friend burned to death. It seemed like the suffering went on for a long while, but actually, he died fairly quickly. Megan Connor sobbed her eyes out while looking out the window in Simon’s office. Joel tried to comfort her, but she wasn’t ready at that time. 

“I’ve got to call Blair and tell him that it was Jim.” Simon stood up, put the DVD in the case and then walked out the door slowly, knowing he hated this worse than anything. He stopped down in the morgue first to see if Dan Wolfe had anything on Jim yet. 

“Hello, Simon,” Dan Wolfe said softly, “if you’ve come for good news, you have come to the wrong place. He burned so fast and hot that there wasn’t enough left of his teeth to compare his dental records to. I think this is Jim Ellison.”

“We think so too. We just watched a tape of the burning and it sure looked like Jim in the tape, on the chair, on fire. At least we have a suspect to look for, Dan. We think we know who did it,” Simon remarked. 

“Good and I hope he rots in hell. Jim was a very good man. He didn’t deserve this.”

“If you think of anything at all, please call us anytime. Thank you, Dan.”

Simon walked out of the morgue a sad and defeated man. Now he had to tell Jim’s dad and Blair.

*

Simon went upstairs, collected Joel to go with him and proceeded to go over to William Ellison’s house for the notification. Joel knew that Simon needed help on this one. Simon was hanging on by a loose thread as it was.

Simon rang the bell at the elder Ellison’s home and waited for the answer that he dreaded. 

“Why Captain Banks, what in the world are you doing here?” William asked. 

“Sir, we have some horrible news. We would like you to sit down and we’ll tell you what we know so far,” Simon suggested. 

“I figured it was bad news about my son, was I right?”

Joel led William into the house and directed him towards the sofa. “Why don’t we sit down, Mr. Ellison?”

“Just tell me outright what happened, Captain Banks,” William pleaded. 

Simon told him everything he knew and was as kind and gentle as he could be. When Simon was done, William said sadly, ”Have you told Blair yet?”

“No, sir, we were just going over to talk to him now,” Simon answered. 

“Could I possibly ride along with you? I need to be with Blair right now,” William stated. 

Joel and Simon looked at each other oddly, but Simon said, “You can ride with us, sir.”

“My name is William. You don’t need to call me sir,” William said, on the verge of tears. 

“Is there anyone else in your family that we should contact, William?” Simon asked. 

“I will contact the family tonight after I get back from Jimmy and Blair’s loft. Blair is going to need me right now. I have to be by his side. He was the most important person in Jimmy’s life. I have to take care of him for Jimmy’s sake.”

Again, Joel and Simon looked at each other like they were the slow ones in the class. Then it finally dawned on Simon that Jim and Blair were a couple. This made things a lot worse. _Damn it, Jim._

They all walked out of the house, helping William get things locked up and settled in the back seat of the car. The drive over to Blair’s was absolutely silent. No one said a word.

*

Blair heard the knock on the door and didn’t want to answer it. He knew it was Simon. He would probably bring someone else to help with the news. Finally Blair opened up the door and saw William standing there and said, “Oh my God. So it’s true. He’s dead?” He had tears escaping his tightly closed eyes. He tried to remain strong, but he was failing quickly.

William took Blair into his arms and held on for dear life. “I’m so sorry, for both of us, Blair. I didn’t want you to think you had to do this alone. I’m going to be by your side the entire time. You are still my son-in-law.”

“William, I still feel his energy in my body. Why would I feel this if he was dead?” Blair asked sadly, but now in control of his emotions. 

“I don’t know why, Blair. But we’ll get through this together,” William answered. 

Simon proceeded to tell Blair the entire story, leaving out the part of Jim being alive when he was burned to death. Again, Blair was having a very hard time coping, but he was coping. He wasn’t going to fall apart. His partner and lover deserved better than that. 

“I want to see the dvd of this. I have to be sure it was him,” Blair said. 

“Sandburg, you’re not watching the dvd, but he did say ‘I love you, Chief’, right before the animal killed him. You’re not going to watch it. Do you understand me?” Simon asked. 

“Oh my God, he was alive when this guy burned him up?” Blair was on the edge of hysteria now. 

William grabbed Blair and said, “Why don’t we let these men get back to finding who did this to Jimmy and we’ll plan the service.”

Joel looked at Blair sadly and said, “There is nothing we could say or do to make this better, Blair. I’m so sorry.”

Simon took this as a way to escape and leave to get back to work. “William and Blair, I’m so sorry for your loss,” Simon said sadly. 

“Just find out who did it and why,” William answered. 

They left the two broken hearted men in the loft and walked slowly down the stairs. Both of them had tears in their eyes as they were on their way.

*

“Wakey, wakey, Elllison.” Spenser slapped Jim until he woke up. “It’s time for some pictures. Here we have the heartbroken father. I hope he doesn’t have a heart attack or anything. Then the strangest thing happened, he went along with your Captain over to you and Sandburg’s place. Wow, I get to kill you off and out you all in one bold move,” Spenser started laughing as Jim looked over the pictures.

“You lousy fucker. Why not just torture and kill me? Why do you have to take it out on my friends and relatives?” Jim asked. 

“Oh, I have to keep you alive until Monday, because that’s the day of the service. Pictures of your lover by your grave will be worth a thousand words, don’t you think?”

Jim let out a howl but wasn’t quite quick enough. Spenser got the duct tape around his face quicker than anything. Jim fought him, but was tied up too well to give much of a fight. After about thirty minutes, he was exhausted and gave up. 

“That’s more like it, my sweet little boy,” Spenser said evilly. 

Jim realized that there were still two more days until the funeral. This was going to take forever. Jim wished himself dead, but knew he had to wait and see if he could somehow get away.

*

Everyone at the station tried to work as if nothing had happened, but they all knew that their good friend Jim Ellison had been killed by some sicko. They continued to work full time on trying to find Spenser, but they were having no luck thus far.

*

 **Two days later:**

Jim woke up and wished he could just zone out, but knew he had to try and get loose. This man was insane and would stop at nothing to make Jim’s life even worse than it was already. Jim found himself somewhat embarrassed because he had to use the bathroom a few times and Spenser wouldn’t take him. Jim was sitting in this filth wishing he could die. Then out of the corner of his eye, he saw it. A black movement, finally coming into his vision. It was his spirit guide and why he was coming now was beyond Jim’s comprehension. There was nothing Jim could do. He couldn’t talk to his spirit guide because the tape was over his mouth. Then he realized he could think and go into a vision. 

_I need you to get this evil man. He is going to kill me and then probably kill Blair. We can‘t let that happen. I need your help. Please help me._

Jim came out of the dream state and the panther was gone. Jim wondered if he had seen him at all. Jim never felt so close to crying in his life. But he had to keep his head and try and work the ropes loose. 

The door opened and in walked Spenser and he smiled at Jim and said, “Wait until you see the newest pictures I have. Your so called lover couldn’t even make it next to your grave, so he sat down by the curb on the street, with the cemetery in the background and wept like a child.“ He showed Jim the pictures and Jim tried to scream, but nothing could be heard. Jim could feel the pain and agony in this picture. He knew Blair’s pain and wished he could take it away. He loved Blair more than anything. He was almost ready to go into a zone. 

Suddenly, the panther was there. It was freaking alive and jumped on Spenser’s body and ripped his throat out. 

Jim couldn’t believe he was safe for now. But how would Blair get to him? 

He closed his eyes and spoke to his spirit guide. _I need you to get Blair and my father and bring them here. Please get Blair for me._

Just like that, the panther was gone. Jim hoped that he would live to discuss this with Blair. Then Jim passed out cold from lack of food and water.

*

Blair was trying not to cry as he sat on the curb when he saw the black panther. He jumped up and knew Jim was alive. He rushed up to the gravesite and said, “Simon, Jim is alive. Follow me.”

William, Simon, Joel, Megan, Rafe and Brown all followed Blair, hoping that they would find their friend and son alive and well. They jumped into their vehicles, William was riding with Blair and no one said a word. They just followed Blair’s crazy driving. 

Blair was following the panther and going as fast as he could, but it was hard to keep up with the panther sometimes. Blair saw the panther go into a building and Blair parked and jumped out, rushing to find his love. Jim had just come to and could hear Blair and his father coming up the stairs. Then he heard the bullpen gang. He would have been happier, but he was sitting in soiled clothes smelling really bad. 

Blair threw open the door and screamed, “Jim, I’m coming, babe.”

He and William both ran up to Jim and saw the look of shame on Jim’s face. First thing Blair did was take the tape off his mouth, the next he said, “Could you please keep everyone out in the hall until I clean Jim up and get some clean clothes on him. This creep wore almost the same size as Jim, so I’m sure there is something here that Jim can change into. These things are going in the trash.”

Blair had no trouble walking around that creep‘s carcass and knew that Jim felt the same way. To an every day person it might have seemed strange, but not to Jim and Blair. 

William moved out into the hallway and stopped everyone. “Captain Banks, you have to trust me on this. Blair is cleaning Jim up and then he’ll open the door. Could you please just trust us?”

Simon looked at William and smiled. “Stand down, everyone. We’ll give Sandburg a little while to get Jim decent.”

Normally they would have been rushing the place, but it wasn’t necessary. The tears of joy on William’s face was all Simon needed to go on. They could hear a shower going and knew that Blair was helping his partner in his own way. They all stood there for about thirty minutes and the door opened and a very thin and pale Ellison stood next to Blair smiling a weak smile for everyone. 

“Rafe, call the paramedics. Jim, you have to go to the hospital. No arguments from either of you,” Simon barked. 

“That’s fine, Simon. I’m ready to have a couple of days off. Plus we’ll need to file the report. But could I please ride to the hospital with Blair and my dad?” Jim answered. 

“By all means, go with them. We’ll meet you there. It’s really good to see you alive and well, Jim.” Simon pulled Jim in for a quick hug and let Jim walk past him. He looked at the body on the floor and said, “We might be a little longer than we had planned on being. This looks messy. Do you know what happened Jim?”

“I have no idea, Simon. I passed out and he was alive when I last saw him,” Jim lied. There was no way he was telling Simon that a spirit animal killed him by ripping out his throat. 

“We’ll see you up at the hospital soon,” Simon said as he walked Jim to the doorway. Simon wanted in the worst way to ask Blair how he knew where Jim was, but he guessed it had something to do with the Sentinel senses, so he just knew better than to even ask.

Connor grabbed him and said, “Jimbo, you are a sight for sore eyes.”

“Back at you, Connor. I never thought I was going to see any of you again. Good to see you, Rafe and Brown.” Jim patted both men on the back as he talked to them and then hugged Joel before he walked into the hallway. 

“See you soon, Jim and Blair,” Joel called out as they walked down the stairs. 

All Jim could do was smile. He couldn’t believe he was alive and he was going to have time to spend with Blair. 

William said he would drive to the hospital so that Blair could just hold on to Jim. This sounded like a good game plan to Jim and Blair.

*

When Jim got to the hospital, the doctor ran all sorts of tests on him. They drew his blood to see what the mad man had given him for all those days. Then he explained to Blair that they would have to keep putting a cream on the inside of Jim’s thighs, buttocks and penis. He had what was described as a heat rash from sitting in wet and soil for five days. Jim was never so glad to have clean clothes on. He didn’t even mind if the doctor kept him in the hospital or not. Jim was that damned happy.

Doctor Sanders said, “Jim is there anything special you would like to eat?”

Jim smiled and said, “Wonder Burger would be perfect.”

Blair stood up and said, “I’ll get it for you, Jim. Your dad will stay with you while I’m gone, okay?”

“The bad guy is dead, Blair, I think I can stay by myself while you’re gone,” Jim said. 

“Don’t argue with me, man. This has been a long damn week and if I want to make sure you’re all right, then that’s what I’ll do,” Blair teased.

Jim pulled him in for a huge hug and said, “Thank you for saving me, Blair.”

“You’re welcome, Jim. Thank you for having a really good spirit guide for helping to find you.”

Doctor Sanders said, “Jim will be in room 702 when you get back, so don’t come down here. Good luck to both of you.”

“Wait a minute doc, how long do I have to stay in the hospital?” 

“I’d like to keep you two days on the IV and see how the rash is doing, but then you’ll be free to go,” Doctor Sanders said.

“Sounds good to me,” Blair said happily as he kissed Jim and hugged William.

William knew that it was going to take awhile to get over this ordeal, but he also knew that Jim and Blair could do it and do it well. He was a very happy father. 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Jim is thought to be dead and everyone mourns him, especially Blair.  
> Sentinel Thursday challenge # 440-RB2-PattRose  
> Word count: 5000  
> Genre: Slash  
> Warnings: Angst and Violence.  
> Rating: R  
> Beta: Bluewolf, thank you very much.  
> Notes: Not a death story.


End file.
